


Wrong Place, Wrong Time

by SinScrivener



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Blood and Gore, Death, Gore, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Maggots, Plague, Slow and painful death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24445414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinScrivener/pseuds/SinScrivener
Summary: Before Adam was brought into the picture as a means to see who's gang was best, Angels and Demons were hereditary enemies!Some Demons took this a bit further than most, the most Devout, the most violent, the most pleased to see an Angel bleed out by their hands.Hastur and Ligur
Relationships: Hastur & Ligur (Good Omens), Hastur/Ligur (Good Omens)
Kudos: 2





	Wrong Place, Wrong Time

Lurking: /ˈlərkiNG/

Adjective

Remaining hidden so as to wait in ambush.

(Of an unpleasant quality) present in a latent or barely discernible state, although still presenting a threat.

That was Duke Hastur and Ligur!

And their Lurking wasn't just set to just mortals and their Temptations either! No, when fate handed them a gift of Angelic splendor, the Demonic duo happily stalked the Angel's of God, the Creations of Her image, and destroyed them mercilessly!

Lord Beelzebub knew they did this, the killing of Angel's when Above, but they didn't stop them.

Why should the Prince of Hell stop the slaughter of stupid Angels who found their way into the hands of their most bloodthirsty Duke's?

It was their own stupid faults really! One less out of the millions Above in Heaven to worry about!

A wee bit of grand sport was found in chasing down the hapless prey until they gave in and begged for mercy as they came face to face with their killers, mercy of which Demons never gained if caught by ANGELS-

If caught in Hell the Angels at LEAST had a 'trial'!

They'd be found guilty of course and fed to the two Duke's in the Pit before all the Demons to see, but at LEAST they'd be tried in a court of law first!

But no Demon ever got such testimony!

So knowing they did this Above, not even seeing this taking place first hand, Lord Beelzebub didn't bat an eye nor raise a finger to scold their Duke's in their misdoings.

They returned as always to work, with just a bit more pep to their steps, a little more spark in their eyes and even a bit in their smiles too when stuck in the same boardroom for hours upon hours when Crowley had the floor!

Happy Duke's made for a happy Prince! And even more so, an even more happier Satan! Any damage to God's Creations and Beloved Beings was a delight to him~

So, that's where Hastur and Ligur were now, Above, Lurking, not for mortals, but for a bit of sport!

They'd had a bad time of things, a few lousy Temptations since a sickness kicked up in London and thus chose to partake in their favorite pastime, hunting!

Blood pulsing through their veins, senses heightened to the tenth degree from sight to smell to sound as the night, their element, shouded them from all eyes around.

They'd smelt the Angelic bastard a MILE away, in a Church graveyard, blessing it for the mortals could not. Really they didn't dare-This sickness was so strange and unknown to them, their dead lay as far away as they could but upon grounds they hoped would appease them some-

The Angel's were always so tucked into their tasks they barely noticed Demons amongst them-Not ALL Demons were like Hastur and Ligur!

Maybe that was also why this Angel kept blessing the bodies softly as he felt their auras around him.

He spied their demonic presence yet kept at his work, bénitier swinging softly as he splashed the dipped in and out of the Holy Water and said a prayer before sprinkling the blessed droplets upon the stinking forms of the once living beings known as humans.

His voice was soft as the Demons slipped into the graveyard, unafraid. Demons slept in such places-Maybe a body was Damned and despite his blessings they found his poor soul and was coming for him, and so, stepped just a tad to the side so the two grotesque beasts could pick out the one they sniffed for and could finally leave him be-

"Blessing the dead ain't help'n them~" The tall platinum blonde Demon said and the dark skinned man beside him snickered, eyes a dark brown as he peeked at the pile of bodies.

"I do as the Lord commands."

"Wots that? Bless the dead SHE killed with a plague, ey?"

"Loves Her Creations ever so much, ey, Hastur?"

Both Demons chuckled before kicking the stiff stinking bodies as if looking for the Damned, the Angel flinching at the harshness of their actions and finally barked, bénitier put down gently so's to not dump the precious Holy Water inside it, "Would you just TELL ME which body you seek you MONSTERS? I'll grab him for you… Even the Damned shouldn't be treated like this!" And so he waited, shaken up by such manors.

Hastur and Ligur gave each other a slow smile to one another, their eyes BURNING with blood lust, Ligurs smile turning deadly as Hastur spoke up for the two of them, "Well ya see, wot we're after isn't Damned!"

"Nor dead yet!"

"These bodies, Sirs, are very well gone. I assure you!" The Angel said, not aware of the situation he was in and motioned to the bodies.

"Half of these here to be right died during the night and dumped upon the wagon in the morning! They've been in the sun this whole time since. Anyone alive IS very well now dead I'm afraid."

"Is he daft?" Hastur asked Ligur and Ligur snorted, "Not sure, Pet. Playing maybe?"

"Playing? Who's playing? I'm telling you mindless buffoons these bodies are indeed DEAD!" He tenderly picked a child not even two out of the pile of bodies and whispered, "Why would I play about such a thing?"

"Oi, Holy fucker-" Ligur started, growing livid, eyes burning Hellfire red. The Angel looked taken aback, clutched the dead child and backed up a bit. "You don't seem to grasp our meaning!"

"We're not here for THEIR bodies!"

Ligur, body BUILT like a wall of power with a hair pin temper stepped before Hastur, the likes of which watched with admiration as his partner, unafraid of the Holy Body before his face, hissed out slowly, "We're here-For yours!"

"I've done nothing to warrant such an attack!" The Angel began in earnest, eyes of pale purple small as the beings of Hell stalked over towards him, him and the dead child he still held onto.

"Wrong Place, Wrong Time, ya Holy piece of shit!" Ligur sneered and Hastur snorted, "Ain't ganna be a 'Holy shit' when he comes out, ey?" To which for a second, Ligur stopped, looked back to Hastur, blinked then cracked a huge smile and laughed, "Ey, your right! He won't be will he, Pet?"

In those seconds, still holding the deceased child, the Angel's wings flared, in those seconds it took for them to come forth, Hastur was on it and spat forth the flames that assured all Angel's never got airborne!

Ligur would make the wings into something of a target practice if he got to spit up his sulfuric saliva, the wings of those Angel's at HIS leisure decaying rapidly or slowly and in painful chunks, all the while, he and Hastur flinting just short after the fleeing form, laughter like hyenas echoing in the inky darkness.

Tonight was Hasturs.

"Heavenly Wings tonight!!" Ligur howled as the Angel screamed and ran, as if trying to escape the flames.

Like Ligur, Hastur could keep the wings alone to burn!

Fast or slow~

A bit of fun in their sport!

"A little head start, Lig?"

"He smells delicious!"

"Haha, I get it, Heavenly Wings~ Good one!"

The flames faded further as the two talked but as if not even being away from the Angel a second, the heat of the flames lit their Demonic gleeful faces as they easily caught up to his panicked running form.

"Bit of rotten child for our Lord Satan maybe?" They kept sharing then watched as the Angel flung the dead body away, a Holy Light casted over it, keeping it safe from being devoured-

If he knew once an Angel with his rank died such a kindness would be lifted-He might have used that on himself instead…

But an Angel was created to Love!

Though dead-He Loved the poor lost child more than himself, even as something sharp sank into his ankle and he fell face first into the dirt.

"Don't kill'm without me, Lig!" He heard Hastur say from a distance then cried out as his scalp was heaved upwards by the one called Ligur and heard called back, "Pet, Pet wait! Let's watch his GOODNESS get rewarded by God~"

And with no grace, he was fully dragged, feathers trailing ash behind him as they came to stand where this Hastur stood and there, forced to watch, the Angel began to beg as the thin black eyed Demon lit a pentagram around the child alight with new, fresh Hellfire.

The child did not yet burn up but with his head yanked up and his ear to Ligurs mouth, he begged louder as he was told uncaringly, "Once your dead, your little gift of her soul being at peace there? Will be eaten by Satan and lost to wonder this world forever!"

He's shoved heavily to the ground and Ligur growls deeply above him as Hastur comes to stand beside his mate, "Should'a thought about yourself like a Demon would! Maybe you would've gotten away!"

"Get away from US, Lig? I'm sure Satan himself doubts that!" Hastur said, nudging the other who nudged back with a fondly purred, "Ey, your right my Pet, your right~"

"I'M NOT A DEMON AND NEVER WILL BE! I'D CHOOSE TO BLESS THAT CHILD OVER MYSELF OVER AND OVER AGAIN YOU HEARTLESS BASTARDS!" The Angel screamed, rearing in an effort to DO something for himself-

"MAN that feels GOOOOOD~" Ligur purred deeply as the Angel reeled from the kick to the face that actually sent him into a tree further away from him and Hastur.

"Fucker went right for us!"

"I won't let no filthy Angel hurt you, Pet~" Ligur soothed as if he was calming down a distraught victim of some horrible crime.

Kissing Hasturs hand, palm, then chin, he smirked before looking towards the floored Angel and wondering aloud, "Might we teach that Holy Bastard a lesson, Hastur?"

"About minding his Betters, Ligur?"

"Ey, Hast~"

"Sounds like a grand idea!"

The Angel saw three of Hastur and three of Ligur as the approached, the kick from Ligurs boot so hard though he was numb from hands to feet and could only stare up at all the Demons as they smirked darkly down upon him and his helpless form by the tree he landed under.

"We're going to teach you how to behave now, Angel of God!" Ligur hissed, squatting down, Hastur following him.

The smell of sulfur, hate, and death made the Angel want to vomit.

The screams of the Damned crashed around in his head-

"Peas…"

"Peas? Bastard wants food?" Hastur asked, torn ears flicked upwards, head tilted.

Ligur actually poked the Angel with an index claw and repeated, "Peas?"

The Angel begged again, tears falling from his eyes now in fear as he felt everything and nothing all at once from his numb body below his neck, "Please-"

"Ooooh, PLEASE!"

"Please? Please for Peas?"

"Naah, please, he's asking 'please teach me to behave oh great Duke's Hastur and Ligur!'"

Hasturs ears pinned flat with a proud sneer at this, Ligur smooshing the Angel's trying to 'no' face and assured, "Yep, that was it, Pet! He's so ready~"

"Then let the lesson-"

Both glared at the grounded Angel with eyes both turning cold and black, fangs bared and dripping, "Begin~"

-

The lessons weren't lessons at all-

They were what Duke Dagon would proudly call, Tournaments!

Tournaments to the MILLIONTH degree!

With his feathers gone, he was flightless. But the skin beneath was bubbly and tender from the Hellfire from Hastur!

They started on THOSE first!

Why it was noted the Angel felt nothing and everything, the blade that sank into his ankle was coated in Ligurs saliva, now rushing through his whole system, Holy Self included.

His BODY felt nothing but the SELF felt everything-

With the crack of Ligurs boot to his head, those extra Ligurs and Hasturs seemed to actually add to his 'lesson'!

Claws poking into blisters, taring at the skin of his wings until all that was left was bone and sinew. Not just THE Hastur and Ligur-But by all of them!

Once the bones were picked clean mind you over a nice conversation of the Fall of Heaven and the Rising of Hell, a fun game of tug of war began!

But it wasn't done by hand, but by teeth!

As if being quartered, the Angel felt his back being torn apart as the Demons, animalistic like, tug and pull, snarl and drool as they fought to see who broke off their wing first.

Ligur won-Ligur won by rolling like Her Creation known as a Crocodile did with ITS food-

A nasty sound of separation from the wing and socket then Ligur went backwards. Hasturs laughter overtook the Angel's own screams of agony.

Before he had a chance to breathe, to beg, to even think, his other wing forgotten, something small and wiggling was 'birthed' into his open wing socket.

"Pure Angel there!" He heard Ligur say to whatever was being released inside the hole and wondered what it could be, panting, hands digging so deep into the dirt he felt things wiggling beneath his fingertips-

Wait-

Wait no-It wasn't JUST his fingers-

"Feelen good my Pet?" Ligurs voice sounded far away as the Angel's eye caught a small motion.

It wasn't outside his line of vision-

"Hmmmmm, I feel so much better Ligur!" Hastur spoke almost lustfully when a Maggot plopped from the Angel's nose as the one in his eye moved along and burrowed back inside the new meat.

"I feel his feeeear!"

"Enjoy my Pet~"

"I feel strong again!"

"I'll still be by your side, don't get to strong now~"

Purring and the sound of grooming-

"I'll call them back shortly, thank you, Ligur for such a feast!"

"Nothing but the best for you, my Pet~" Ligurs voice whispered then kissing sounded as the Angel felt the maggots travel further afield and march through his system.

Sucking at his Holy Self, drinking the blood this body held, the nails on his fingers and toes were gone!

His teeth, his hair!

"Oi, you lot come back, feed your host!" Ligur spoke into the hole and for a moment, the Angel BELIEVED he had been reprieve of his own Hell as the maggots as one, began to retreat from his body and back out of the hole where his wings had been once before.

That is, until they all finally LEFT!

As the last wiggly maggot seemed to emerge from his body, the Angel felt the body he once possessed start to crash in upon itself!

The maggots hadn't just taken care of what he could mentally see by feeling-

A FLOMP outside his terrifying realization told the Angel SOMEONE of the two Demons had fallen over and soon, he was given his answer as Ligur rumbled sweetly, the sound of his body getting up unmistakable, "Hmhmhm~ Seems someone's full~"

"I hope they left enough!"

"If not I'll just find someth'en later~"

"But-"

"Shhh, rest now~" And as if obeying, Hastur seemed to settle where he landed and sighed tiredly.

Now-

"Hello there Angel~" Ligur whispered darkly into the partly eaten ear of the Angel as he, on hands and feet, prowled forward to face him.

"Hastur and his maggot family left me with some gifts, I knew they would~ Your watching and listening~"

He had a brain-

He'd stopped breathing after the maggots left-

Was that his soul or heart half beating inside him?

He had things left for this Demon to destroy…

One eye was gone, an ear gone, eardrum and everything further in broken down.

As the maggots worked, they spoke about their feast, how much it was! How full they'd be! How Hastur their Host wouldn't need to be in a rush for a new body anytime soon! How Ligur was a good mate to their Host Hastur, a good servant to them, their large maggot family!

Demons Loved! Demons Cared!

The Angel had no voice, his voice box broken well beyond this point but gulped like a fish out of water without words as Ligur studied where he'd like to strike the body first.

"No more Maggots?" Ligur asked aloud then perked both ears front and center towards the weakened Angel.

As if he could HEAR them like he had-

"Their...All hmmmmm accounted for~" Came Hasturs nonchalant voice, his body rolling over to watch his mate finish off the Angel, to the single eyed Creation of God the once sickly thin Demon now looked Fuller, his stringy platinum blonde hair longer and straightened, and his eyes now fogged and dreamy with a full stomach and even Fuller strength!

What would LIGUR become then when HE was done-

"Nothen~" Ligur replied as if reading the Angel's thoughts then sneered, poking something just peeking out of where he'd been kicked what to the ANGEL felt like eons ago now, "Not hard to listen in when your heads open to the world~"

He'd been kicked so hard… He had been kicked so damn hard-

"Isn't She nice to Her Creations, Angel?"

God Loved them all-Don't let this Demon win-

"Bloody Hell She 'LOVES'EM' all you piece of SHIT!" Ligur snapped and demonstrated this by screaming upwards to the Heavens Above in a mocking way, "OH LOOOORD HELP THIS ANGEL! SAVE HIM FROM THIS DEMON!" Then waited a second, glared back down upon the Angel he now towered over and dripped out slowly, claws working their way into his weakened chest cavity, "So much for Her Loooooove~" Then used his weight and sank into the Angel's collapsed chest with a snarl.

Now looking up upon the skies Above, where once he'd lived, been Created in Her image, he had no tears as the maggots too devoured those too and instead blasted the darkness around him, the stars of beauty with a repeated, weakening, slowly losing faith in itself, 'She Loves them all!'

He grunted as his body was dug into, Ligur rooting into the newly open cavity for the treats his mates maggots left for him and rumbled as part of a heart remained, and dug hungrily into it first, then sniffed deeper into that space where an Angel AND Demons soul was and chuckled before backing off it and pulling free a lung skin, the other ear and it's connections, then tapped his chin with a bloody claw before chirping over towards Hastur, "Pet?"

A snore broke and a hu came next.

"Let's share in this bit, ey?"

"I've taken so much already~"

Hastur sat himself as if on a picnic beside the head of the Angel, eyeing Ligur sweetly, indeed, looking full and tired, licking his lips though he himself hadn't eaten.

"I'd be more than honored to share an Angel's soul with my mate~" And he broke open the seal that kept both an Angel soul and Demon soul safe and burning deep inside their true bodies.

"Ligur you romantic lizard~"

"My slimy toad~"

'Their… Wining and dining over my body…'

"Goes to show you how much She LOVES them all, ey Angel?" Hastur asked without even a sneer.

The Angel felt himself wishing to cry but again-He couldn't, thanks to the two love bugs above him enjoying this 'date'.

"His brains for you then as are his bones! I'll revert the Hellfire to see if you like his feathers."

Ligur purred as if in agreement and with that last bit of time spent on Her Earth-The Angel's soul, his Holy Self was torn from his body, cracked between his jaws, nutcracker style and drank between the Demons, the souls tipped to their lips, gifted to one another, and drank down to each other before they burned the souls pure outer shell into nothingness.

With the soul of the Angel doused, the pentagram which was just a hop and a skip away from the now relaxing Demons, howled to life then went out just like that, signaling that Satan had taken his offering and accepted it without question.

Another gift from Duke's Hastur and Ligur taken by their Lord Satan~

The Demons watched their offering vanish with glowing pride before returning to their night, Hastur having snapped the neck of the Angel until it came off which allowed the head to come free. With this came Hasturs treating of Ligur who lay relaxed, stretched out along Hasturs side, being fed the brains from the skull he'd broken off, a pinch at a time~

Each pinch was ended with a little lick from Hastur, his thanks for such a mate like Ligur, whilst Ligurs rumbling purr rang louder than the bells tolling in the far distance.


End file.
